The purpose of this project is to establish a private sector planning and management capability that can effectively direct and coordinate the contributed efforts of professional and advocacy organizations with an interest in improving adult oral health in the nation. The project will include the development and convening of a non-Federal steering committee within the private and voluntary sectors, a national consortium, and the implementation of a mechanism for securing ongoing resources for the activities of the steering committee and broader initiative from the private and corporate sectors.